The Bound King
by shewolfspirit
Summary: Ciel has used his title as master. Now, it is Sebastian's turn as a master, the one in control.


The Bound King

"Sebastian." The butler ignored the naked young man, instead sidling up behind him. In his hands was a bundle of cloth. Behind the boy's back, his smirk transformed into a fierce grin.

"Bochan, please lift your arms." Ciel hesitated. "Come on, bochan." He turned to look at the butler. Sebastian smirked; had he sounded too eager? After a few seconds of contemplation, his young master turned away and lifted his arms.

"Now, please close your eyes." Again he hesitated, but complied. He could hear the boy's eyes close. Sebastian unfolded the bundle of cloth and pulled the sleeves across his master's arms. As he pulled the jacket closed, he quickly tightened the straps on the front, across his master's chest.. He reached forward and grabbed the strap drooping from the end of the right sleeve, whose end was sewn shut and pulled back. He dragged the strap through a loop under the boy's left arm, pulling his arm behind his back. The metal buckle made a dull click as it settled against the boy's chest.

He quickly grabbed the other strap and repeated the process. Once both of his arm were behind his back, the butler slid in front of him, and looped the strap through the metal buckle and began to tighten the jacket. As the jacket's sleeve grew tighter, Ciel's shoulders arched, trying to fight the constricting canvas cloth.

"Sebastian, enough." His blue eyes glared, trying to force the butler into submission.

The butler paused, red eyes gleaming. Ciel was his master and once he had reached an sexually active age, had used that fact. In fact, Sebastian had enjoyed the young master's advances and the several nights they'd shared. However, Ciel has always ruled the bed.

But not tonight. "No."

"Sebas…" Before the boy could finish, Sebastian's hand was pressed against his mouth and he was force back against the comforter. And it wasn't that he didn't want this. It was the fact that he was helpless, not in control.

"Come now, young master," he whispered in Ciel's ear, "Over these last several months, you have enjoying fucking me. May I have the pleasure?" He removed his hand, still pressed up against Ciel's chest. He didn't really require an answer; he could see the boy's want and felt the arch of his back in want.

The boy nodded.

Sebastian still held on the strap of the jacket in his hand and pulled it taunt, once again dragging Ciel's arms with it. The boy moaned. What an eager boy…

"In a moment, young master," Within a minute, Sebastian was finished. Leather restraints ran from the bedposts to bochan's ankles, and another ran between each of his arms, over his chest and under the other arm to the headboard, pinning his chest against the bed.

Sebastian climbed on top of him and flicked the eye-patch off. Now both eyes were glazed over. He leaned down and kissed him, earning a deep moan. He could feel the boy's muscles straining, however it gained him no freedom.

He drew back, tongue lolling. He forced his master's legs open, hand gripping the manhood that resided there. His other hand slid up under the straight-jacket, and he drew his fingers along his spine. He arched at his touch, stopped by the restraint.

He chuckled, digging his nails into that pale back. His own back bore similar marks. He stroked the boy's erection, every pass earning a gasp of pleasure. He withdrew his other hand and began to unbuckle the jacket straps across his chest. Once again, he lowered his head, biting, tasting the blood and sweat in his mouth.

Only when the boy's entire chest and throat were marked did he withdraw, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

He fingers moved from the boy's erection to a different place. He paused, then deftly shoved his fingers into him. He screamed, for the first time getting a taste of true pleasure. Inside him, he hooked his finger, drawing him up as far as the restraints would allow. Sebastian grabbed his own manhood, positioning himself at Ciel's entrance. He could barely control himself…

He thrust, and he howled, feeling the boy's flesh as it closed in around him, excepting. What pleasure, gods what pleasure! He went as far as the scrawny body would allow; the boy came as he hand closed around his erection once again.

Sebastian force Ciel's mouth open, shoving his fingers in his mouth. He shuddered as he felt his tongue moving over his fingertips, playing over each individual digit. Teasing.

He slightly withdrew, panting. He grabbed of handful of that grey-black hair, pressing his face against the hollow of his neck as he thrust again, listening to the scream of pleasure that erupted, feeling the muscles act. He repeated the movement, each time earning the same sound.

He stroked the back of his head, the telltale contracting of his own muscles foreshadowing the end. He came, the warmth spreading.

He braced himself on each side of Ciel; the boy look up at him, panting.

"Sebas…" he muttered between the butler's fingers.

"Hmmm….?" he purred, removing his fingers.

"Ama…amazing." he huffed, "Now, get me out. My arms….are starting to hurt."

The butler looked at him; it was true that if one stayed in a straight-jacket to long, blood would begin to pool in the joints of the arm, causing extreme pain. if left long enough.

"Oh, bochan, I'm not done yet."


End file.
